Arden
by emMelye
Summary: Who is Arden? Since I don't want to give it away it'll ruin the story, see for yourself. Please R&R. Rated T for later chapters. AH BB and maybe more depending on how the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Bones and all of the characters, but I don't. Only the characters that are not from the show are mine.

A/N: It's been a LONG time since I've written a fanfic, plus this is my first Bones one, so I hope I'm not too rusty.

------------------------------------------------------

"ARDEN"

"I wish there was something for us to do," Angela sighed from the couch in Tempe's office. "I'm so bored."

Tempe looked up from her typing. "There's plenty to do," she replied. Turning back to the computer screen she added, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Angela lifted herself slowly from the couch. _Oh, that was so comfortable,_ she complained mentally as she walked over behind her friend. "You're writing another novel."

"So?" Tempe asked as she continued to type.

"_So_, it means you have nothing else to work on."

"What are you talking about?" She still wasn't looking up from the screen.

"You never write at work," Angela pointed out.

"Of course I do," Tempe answered as she clicked for a final save. "I just don't get to do it very often because – "

" – because you're always to busy with a case," Angela finished for her.

Tempe began to smile. "Okay, I suppose you have a point there," she said. "However, I do have a deadline coming up for this new one. That's also why I'm working on it."

"Sure, sure," Angela replied, not believing her friend. "And when is this 'upcoming deadline'?"

"Mid-July." She attempted to say it as quietly and as quickly as she could.

Angela just laughed. "Honey, that's a month from now," she pointed out. Reaching over Tempe's shoulder she turned off the computer. "It's fine. Take a break. Live life for once."

Tempe was about to protest, but she knew Angela was right. Returning the smile, she stood and stretched a bit. "Fine, what do you want to do to 'live life' as you say?"

Angela thought for a minute. "Well, since your office is a hellhole right now – why we have to work in humid ninety-eight degree weather is beyond me – let's go get something to eat from the cafeteria. Zach told us that it's at least a human climate."

Brennan shrugged. "Whatever you say Ange," she replied as she followed her best friend out of her office and down for a snack.

------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a dark crimson car pulled up in front of the Jeffersonian. It was an old car, probably at least from the eighties. Rusty and chipping at its edges, the car held only two people. An older female who was at least in her forties was at the steering wheel. Next to her sat a young girl around sixteen in the passenger's seat. The girl sighed as she pressed her forehead against the window. Though she really didn't look like she wanted to be there, her true feelings were in fact the complete opposite. Ever since she was little she'd always wanted to visit the Jeffersonian, but now that she was finally there she felt a little nervous. Well, that was probably just because of the circumstances, but she couldn't help it. The woman driving shifted in her seat a bit.

"Well, here we are," Lisa, a social worker, said, breaking the silence. "Hopefully it'll be worth the drive."

"A call ahead may have helped," the girl muttered as Lisa put the car into park. Luckily the social worker didn't hear her. The two of them got out of the car, sweat pouring from both of them. Another problem with cars like that one – the older it is, the less likely it is to have air conditioning. The girl realized that there was a slight breeze in the humidity of the day, so she did all that she could to soak up every bit of it and savor its feeling. Leaning back into the car she pulled out her duffel bag. Every bit of it felt a thousand times heavier in the heat.

_Now's one of those times that I really wish I had a pair of shorts,_ the girl thought. Unfortunately for her, she was in her dark blue jeans with a plain beige tank top. She'd had a black jacket on, but it had gotten too warm for that in Ohio.

"Best be getting in I suppose," Lisa suddenly said nervously. Though she wouldn't admit it, this was her first big case for the company.

The girl took in a deep breath as they began walking towards what she hoped would be a new better future.

------------------------------------------------------

Sharing an order of French fries with Angela, Tempe attempted small talk, a skill she'd never really developed.

"So…how are you and Hodgins doing?" she asked slowly.

A sly grin spread across Angela's face. "How do you think?" she asked suggestively.

"Um…well?" Tempe guessed. Angela laughed. She felt bad, but she really did like talking with Temp. Even if it sometimes seemed like she was talking to a preschooler. Well, okay, a preschooler with the intellect of Einstein, but a preschooler in the social department nonetheless. She shook her head. "Never mind," she answered. "Let's talk about work." Knowing that it would be easier for her friend, she still felt a bit upset that they had to talk about work instead of play. "How long's it been since we've had a case?"

Tempe thought a minute. "At least a couple of weeks now," she replied. Zach had even started referring to it as the "Great Case-Drought of 2007". She hated going so long without a case. Not that she wanted innocent people to be murdered; she just didn't like feeling so idle and useless.

"Hey Angela, hey Bones." Booth was suddenly sitting right next to Angela and across from Tempe with a large cheeseburger. "How are you two handling the case-drought?"

"As bored as I am, it's heaven," Angela replied. "And you?"

Booth shrugged. "Definitely can't complain," he said before biting into his burger.

Tempe got over her temporary speechlessness she always feels when she was near Booth. "I almost feel like something big is coming," she said. "Something bad."

"And when did these psychic powers develop?" Booth joked. Brennan glared at him. "You know what I mean," she corrected herself. He shrugged before biting into the burger again.

Just then, Hodgins showed up near their table. "Sorry to break up the party," he said with a smile to Angela, "but Brennan, there are a couple of people waiting for you in your office."

Tempe sighed. She'd really been looking forward to having her snack and chatting with Angela. And Booth, of course. "Who is it?" she asked.

Hodgins thought a moment. "An older woman and a younger girl," he answered. "Sorry, I didn't get names."

Brennan looked to her friend and partner. "You two want to come with me?" she asked. She really didn't like having to break up their discussion so quickly, especially since Booth had come.

Angela immediately stood up. "Who needs fries anyways?" she said as she tossed them into the nearest wastebasket. The three standing Jeffersonian employees looked to the lone FBI agent at the table.

"What about my burger?" Booth complained.

"Come on you carnivore," Angela said as she took the hunk of meat away from him. After wrapping it up, she added, "You can finish it later, but only if you come with us."

"Fine," he replied grudgingly as he stood up violently. "Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------

Entering her office, Brennan spied the woman and girl. The woman was sitting on the couch as the girl examined the artifacts around the room. Even from behind something seemed vaguely familiar about the girl even though Tempe knew she'd never met her before.

"What's this all about?" she asked, startling the two females. She didn't mean for it to come off rude, but it did.

Booth came up behind her. "What my partner meant to say was how can we help you?"

Lisa took in a deep breath before beginning. "I'm sorry to intrude on you like this, but I'm Lisa Henderson, a social worker from Chicago." She extended her hand for a shake. No one shook it, so she awkwardly brought it back to her side. By this time, the room was nearly filled with everyone: Brennan, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Lisa, and the girl, who still wasn't facing any of them.

"And…?" Booth started for her.

"Oh, I'm looking for a…" She checked her paper. "…a Temperance Brennan?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," Tempe corrected as she raised her hand. The girl still had yet to be introduced to them.

Lisa took in a deep breath. This was definitely a big case for her first one. And a difficult one. "Dr. Brennan, this is Arden," she said as she introduced the girl to them. Arden turned around, causing everyone to stop. Tempe finally realized why the girl had looked so familiar even from behind.

She looked remarkably like Tempe, only younger.

"Arden Brennan. Dr. Brennan, Arden is your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah, I'm sure you all get it by now.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try and update more often from now on. Thanks for all of the great reviews anyways!

------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2

Dead silence. All of the Jeffersonian employees in the room were just staring at Arden who was just standing awkwardly on the opposite side of the office. The same dark, wavy hair, the same icy blue eyes, that's what Tempe had noticed earlier and what everyone else was noticing now.

"Sister?" she finally sputtered out. Otherwise she was totally speechless.

"That's impossible," Angela tried to help. "Dr. Brennan's mother died – "

" – after I was born," Arden finished a bit sarcastically. She even had a similarly more husky voice like Tempe.

"No," Brennan suddenly said, sounding very sure of herself. "No. There must be some mistake." Turning on her heel she briskly fled down the hall.

"Oh, honey," Angela muttered as she took off after her, leaving Hodgins and Booth feeling uncomfortable along with Lisa and leaving Arden feeling alone again.

------------------------------------------------------

_It can't be possible,_ Brennan thought. _No, they're obviously wrong._ As she was thinking this, she stared at the holographic image of her mother on Angela's device, something she'd requested that Angela save on a disk for her. She didn't want to be reminded of how her mother had been murdered, which is exactly what this girl was doing to her. _It can't be. They must've made a mistake with the names._

Angela went running past the room trying to find her friend. "In here," Tempe said. Angela, out of breath and looking ready to collapse, leaned against the doorway to catch herself. "How do you run so fast?" she asked through gasps. Smiling, she was hoping that this little joke would cheer up her friend.

"Well, I go running every day – "

"Never mind," Angela cut her off. Finally catching her breath, she came in and sat down next to Tempe. "How are you sweetie?"

"How do you think?" Tempe asked. She was absent-mindedly zooming in and out on her mother's face. Angela reached for her hand to stop her.

"C'mon," she replied. "It can't be that bad. At least give it a chance. You never know, maybe there _was _a mistake." Brennan sighed. "Fine," she answered. Angela helped her best friend up. It wasn't until they'd turned around that they saw Booth had been there.

Booth looked at Brennan, unsure of how he should present himself. "I don't think they've made a mistake Bones," he said. Holding up a sheet of paper he finished, "They've got her birth certificate and everything." Walking up to Booth, Brennan took the sheet from his hands. Examining it closely, she sighed. "It definitely looks legit," she answered reluctantly. "Do they have any other papers on her?" Booth held up a manila folder practically bursting with papers. Another sigh escaped Dr. Brennan. "Fine, I suppose I should go meet her," she answered.

------------------------------------------------------

"Do I really have to stay?" Arden muttered to Lisa as Hodgins eyed them. "It's obvious I'm not wanted here."

"Don't be silly," Lisa whispered with a tone of uncertainty, "I'm sure the shock will wear off eventually."

Just then, Booth and Angela finally led Tempe back into the room. Lisa smiled upon seeing them. "I'm sorry to just come to you like this, I'm sure it's quite a shock, but it was too urgent to call," she poured out to them in one breath.

"Too urgent?" Booth asked. Lisa nodded. "You see," she started. "Arden's foster family was in a terrible car accident. She needs someone to look after her, preferably family. That's where you come in."

"Why wasn't I informed of it earlier?" Tempe asked. "You know, about twenty years earlier?"

"I'm sixteen," Arden corrected. "Seventeen in July." She had a feeling that the last part was unnecessary, but she didn't want them to leave anything out because she was 'too young to hear it'. Also, she wanted them to remember that she was still there.

"You see," Lisa said as she ignored Arden, "Since your mother didn't leave a will behind, we had no idea you even existed at the time. Besides, you and your brother were too young and a bit too busy caring for yourselves to be guardians to a baby."

Dr. Brennan understood this. It definitely made sense. "But why now?" she asked.

"After Arden here read your last novel, she was curious, so we decided to investigate if you were related," Lisa said. "It turns out that you are, so here we are now!" She really hoped that the doctor didn't have anymore questions.

Tempe nodded slowly. "So what now?" she asked. Lisa pulled out another manila folder, this one much smaller than the last. "I just have a few papers for you to sign and then you're Arden's legal guardian. It's as simple as that."

Dr. Brennan considered it a moment. Could she really watch a teenager 24/7? She was so busy all the time. But before she could say no, she caught a glimpse of Arden's face – of the constant rejection, the feeling that you're all alone in the world, the feeling that no one cares for you. The same feeling Tempe still felt sometimes when she thought back to her foster-care days. She didn't want to put anyone else through that feeling, especially not her own flesh and blood. "Alright, I'll sign," she said as she pulled a pen off her desk.

"Excellent!" Lisa replied in an extremely relieved tone as she pulled the forms out of the folder. "Just sign the bottoms of each of these and it's complete."

_Besides, it'd only be for a year really, _Tempe thought as she began to sign. _Then she'll be eighteen. I can do this._ She finished signing all of them and handed them over to a beaming Lisa

"She's all yours now," Lisa stated happily. She stood there only a moment longer before leaving them all - Hodgins, Angela, Booth, and the two Brennans.


End file.
